There will be blood
by Caelia93
Summary: Una brutal pelea con Morgan pone a Carol en una situación crítica y Daryl decide que no puede perder más tiempo sin decirle cuanto la ama.


" **There will be blood"**

Carol solo notaba un sabor metálico en la sangre, no podía ni abrir los ojos y notó como el aire la faltaba.

Rick había decidido que debían hablar con Morgan por su comportamiento con los lobos y con la hora de zombies, no había ayudado nada, solo había perjudicado a los demás. Y Carol se ofreció voluntaria a hacerlo ya que Rick estaba ocupado en las tareas de reconstrucción de Alexandria, Daryl estaba en una escapada con Abraham para recoger cosas necesarias y Maggie no podía ser separada de Glenn.

Todo había empezado como siempe, una conversación tensa como todas las que tenía con Morgan, luego se elevó a la categoría de discusión y sin saber como acabó luchan do con Morgan con la desgracia, para ella, de que él era mucho más superior fisicamente que ella y su pistola estaba fuera de su alcance. Lo último que recordaba era a Morgan estámpandola contra el espejo del salón. Notó un dolor intenso al clavarse todos los cristales y no veía bien del golpe en la cabeza, y tenía la boca llena de sangre de los anteriores golpes. Escuchó la radio en la distancia, Rick llamandola para que le dijera como estaba Judith. Poco a poco todo se iba volviendo más y más cuando Morgan estaba a punto de darle la estocada final, algo lo detuvo mandandole al suelo junto a ella. Pero ella ya no podía ni ver quien era.

Lo último que recordaba era a Rick cogiendola en brazos, gritando su nombre antes de perderse en la oscuridad.

…...

Daryl iba a matarle. Tenía un mal presentimiento desde el principio sobre dejar a Carol echarle la bronca a Morgan, sóla. Pero nunca se imaginó esto.

Cuando vió que ella no respondía al walkie, sabía que algo había pasado. Salió corriendo en dirección a su casa rezando porque Carol estuviera bien. Ya le había jodido variaas veces por sus decisiones, y Rick no sabía si podría perdonarse otra.

Lo que vió, le heló la sangre. El salón destrozado por completo, Carol tirada en el suelo en mitad del espejo roto, llena de sangre y Morgan a punto de darle la estacada final.

No sabía que le entró en ese momento, pero le pasó igual que cuando los merodeadores con los que se juntó Daryl amenazó con matar a su hijo, a Daryl y lanzó contra Morgan enrabietado y le pegó tal puñetazo que lo tumbó al suelo.

Maldito hijo de puta.

Se tiró hacia Carol, a tomarle el pulso mientras la cogía en brazos.

¡CAROl! Carol aguanta, joder.. joder aguanta ...- le decía mientras la abrazaba tapandole la herida de su abdomen , donde parecía haberse clavado un gran cristal que la atravesaba.

Vió a Glenn que se quedó paralizado hasta que de pronto reaccionó agarrando a Morgan, el que estaba inconsciente.

Rick cogió en brazos a Carol, inconsciente y con el pulso débil, y salió corriendo

hacia Denisse.

Tenía que salvarla, Daryl no sobreviviría si ella moría, sus hijos no iban a perder a la que era como su segunda madre y él se negaba a perder a la persona que le había salvado tanto.

…...

Daryl entró en Alexandria con un mal presentimiento. Algo le había pasado a ella. Tenía la misma sensación que siempre que a ella le pasaba algo. Y siempre acertaba.

Sus peores temores se cumplieron cuando al entrar en Alexandria, Tara se le acercó con cara lastimosa. Sin esperar a que dijera nada, fue hacia la enfermería corriendo.

Y lo que encontró alli, le dejó trastocado.

Carol tumbada en la cama, con la cara llena de heridas, la camisa abierta con el abdomen vendado. Inconsciente, Tan blana que parecía estar muerta y sino fuera por el pi pi de las máquinas, pensaría que lo está.

Rick está al lado de ella con la cara en las manos, tan absorto en sus pesnsamientos que ni se ha dado cuenta que ha llegado él.

Daryl va corriendo hacia la cama de Carol y arrodillandose a su lado coge su mano.

Carol, carol, estoy aquí...por favor, despierta- dijo desesperado al ver que ella no reaccionaba a su voz.

Rick levantó la mirada y Daryl vió en la mirada de él arrepentimiento y culpa. Rick lo miró fijamente sin decir nada.

Dime quien ha sido- le ordenó Daryl temblando de ira.

Cuando había salido de la escapada, había ido a una tienda a por una blusa azul para Carol. Una blusa que hacía juego con sus ojos. Pensaba darsela y confesarle sus sentimientos, sentimientos contra los que luchó mucho tiempo. Y ahora quizás ella no desperaría.

Daryl... lo siento tanto.. ha sido culpa mía.. no debería haberla dejado sola- decía Rick al borde de las lágrimas

Dime quien ha sido- repitió Daryl confuso

¿Y qué si te digo quien ha sido? ¿Que vas a hacer ? Carol te necesita aquí... ha perdido mucha sangre...

¡QUE me digas quien ha sido!- le gritó Daryl – Joder,Rick, tu harías lo mismo...

Creeme le he dejado bastante mal.. tras verle encima de Carol apunto de matarla...

Pues si tu sentiste las ganas de matarle, imaginate yo- dijo Daryl.

Rick sabía de sus sentimientos hacia Carol . Posiblemente fue el primero en ver como se sentían, allá en la epoca de la granja.

Rick miró a Carol con una lágrima bajando su mejilla y luego a Daryl.

Morgan.

…...

Rick sabía que no podía detener al cazador. Ni quería hacerlo. Después de que Denisse les dijera que posiblemente Carol no despertaría , tuvieron que sujetar a Maggie quien enrabiada quería matar a Morgan por quitarle " a la madre que necesitaba tanto y a la que quería tanto". Rick tuvo que golpear una puerta, doblandose la mano, para no ir él mismo a matarle.

Jodido maldito hijo de puta. Darle una paliza a Carol, y casi matarla. A Carol. Y no quería ni pensar en si ella despertaba, como le afectaría después de su pasado con ED.

Jodido cabrón "toda vida es preciada".

Rick se echó a llorar encima de la cama de Carol, rezando porque despertara, porque no hubiera otra perdida más por su culpa. Porque si ella moría, no se recuperarían.

…...

Daryl salió de la celda con las manos llenas de sangre. Abraham estaba en la puerta guardandola, le miró y Daryl asintió. Había matado a Morgan.

No pretendía matarlo a puñetazos, pero tras que él le dijera que Carol no merecía vivir, no pudo parar.

A la salida de la celda, pasó por la casa dispuesto a ver la escena del crimen. Lo que vió le hizo vomitar. Cristales rotos, sangre esparcida por el suelo.. sangre. Sangre de Carol.

Se derrumbó al suelo con un rugido animal y lloró. Lloró porque ella estaba una vez más al borde de la muerte, porque una vez más el no había estado para ayudarla. Lloró porque si ella moría no se perdonaría que ella no supiera cuanto la amaba. Y si ella moría, el moriría con él.

…...

Habían sedado a Daryl. La noche anterior Carol había empeorado y ahora ardía de fiebre del shock de su cuerpo. A Daryl hubo que sedarle cuando ella delirando empezó a preguntarle que donde estaba sophia.

Maggie estaba sentada mientras le daba con un paño húmedo a Carol con los ojos rojos. Mientras le hablaba con tranquilidad.

Carol, esta mañana no he podido comer nada... no consigo recordar la receta de lo que me dijiste que me tomara... ponte bien.. no creo que supere mi embarazo sola- le decía Maggie rompiendo a llorar- y rick te necesita y glenn y carl... y dios Carol, si vieras a Daryl... todos sabíamos que está enamorado de ti y tu de el ..pero dios.. está sedado y sin ti ha perdido toda la cordura.. por dios recuperate y yo mismo encerraré a Daryl contigo para que acabeis juntos...

No creo que haga falta...- dijo Rick sentandose al lado de Maggie – creo que hará falta veinte personas para separarlo de ella cuando despierte...

Maggie lo miró y se echó a llorar,

¿Qué vamos a hacer si...?

No- dijo Rick – Carol sobrevivirá a esto, si ella no sobrevive..¿Quién lo hará?

…...

Dary estaba sentado en la silla al lado de Carol. La fiebre había desaparecido pero ella seguía sin despertar, cinco putos días desde que se despidió de ella y no paraba de rememorar ese momento por miedo de que fuera el último...

"Flashback"

Hi pookie- le dijo ella mientras se apoyaba en la moto para despedirle. Poco a poco habían recuperado la camarería que tenían en la prisión, los flirteos, las miradas.. y ese mote que aunque el fingía no gustar, en el fondo adoraba

Para- le dijo él sin poder evitar sonreírle. Se quedó aturdido de lo guapa que estaba, llevaba una blusa roja y unos vaqueros ceñidos que marcaban sus curvas y tenía una mirada juguetona

¿Qué quieres para cenar?- le dijo ella risueña

MM... no sé... pasta? Te sale super rica- le dijo enrojecido

¿Y nada más?- dijo ella inclinandose mientras le sonreía burlonamente, aunque Daryl no veía nada en graciosa en la forma que ella se inclinaba pues podía verle perfectamente la v que formaban sus pechos en esa blusa

Para- le repitió el

Un día no me dirás eso pookie- le dijo ella y él la miró completamente en shock por sus flirteos. Ella dejó de sonreír por si él se había molestado y se acercó a él para despedirse de él.

Se inclinó a darle un beso en la mejilla pero él giró de forma que le besara en la comisura de los labios.

Un día será tu la que me diga para- le dijo viendo como ella se enrojecía- Mantente a salvo

Nueve vidas..- le dijo ella sonriendole con su mirada llena de vida, con esos ojazos azules en los que se perdía

(Fin flashback)

Si tan solo despertaras... te daría lo que quisieras- dijo él

No hagas promesas que no piensas cumplir...

Espera. Esa voz. No podía ó la mirada y ahí estaba. Esa mirada tierna y juguetona. Aunque también llena de dolor.

Hi- le dijo él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

¿Me ha atropellado un camión? Me siento así

-¿Recuerdas...?

Sí- dijo ella bajando la mirada- parece que a los hombres les gusta usarme de saco de boxeo..

Daryl no pudo evitarlo y la abrazó con cuidado para no hacerle daño.

Daryl..

Me he encargado de él... - dijo él sin miedo, sabía que ella nunca le juzgaría- no sabes el miedo que he pasado...

Escuché a Maggie y a los demás...- dijo ella- con que sedado y esposado a la cama ¿eh? Siempre tan salvaje mi pookie

Y esta vez él no le dijo para. Esta vez él se quedo mirandola, acariciando su rostro.

Te traje esto.. sabía que te estabas quedando sin blusas.. tú y tu manía de salvar el mundo-le dijo él tendiendole la blusa azul que le había traido

Oh- dijo ella sonriendole abiertamente- es preciosa Daryl,me encanta este color

Te hace juego...

Mm?- dijo ella mirandole confusa

Con el color de tus ojos.. color oceáno- dijo él mientras los dos se inclinaban el uno hacia el otro para encontrarse en un beso. Fue un beso precioso. Dulce. Tierno.

¿Quieres... echar un polvo? - dijo ella provocando que ambos se rieran acordandose de esa broma de hace tanto...

…...

Todos se encontraban celebrando el nacimiento de la pequeña " Anna Sophia". Anna era el nombre favorito de Beth y Maggie quería ponerlo en su honor. Y Sophia en hon or a la pequeña de Carol, quien era como una madre y hermana para ellos. Sin ella no estarían donde están ahora.

Daryl y Carol estaban saliendo públicamente desde hacía varios meses, a nadie le sorprendió. Lo que si les sorprendió fue ver que Daryl se ablandó aunque siguiera siendo el cazador cascarrabias de vez en cuando.

Rick los miró, los notaba raros, como si estuvieran ocultando algo..Carol estaba nerviosa, lo que no era normal y parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar cada vez que tenía a Anna Sophia o Judith en brazos, Daryl en cambio, estaba callado y calmado, lo que significaba que estaba nervioso. Fuera lo que fuera esperaba que fuera algo bueno, se lo merecían.

Notó como Abraham se acercaba a Carol a servirle vino cuando ella dijo que no. Haciendo que todos se volvieran hacia ella, ella estaba roja y Daryl tapaba la copa con su mano.

Oh dios mío- dijo Tara- ¡OH dios mio!

Todos empezaron a reírse. Con que eso era. Que tío Daryl.

Emm.. si bueno.. ibamos a deciroslo.. estoy embarazada- dijo y de pronto todo fuen abrazos y besos.

…...

Habían pasado unos meses complicados, más ataques de caminantes, más muertes.. Pero poco a poco todo volvía a la normalidad.

Rick miraba a su ahijado en brazos: Lorian Herhsel ( en honor a su querida y fallecida esposa y al que había sido un padre para todos). Tenía los increíbles ojos de Carol y el pelo negro de Daryl.

Se giró a mirar a sus amigos, discutiendo como siempre. Por la seguridad de Carol.

De pronto, el pequeño empezó a llorar y se lo tendió a Carol que como siempre conseguía callarlo. Vió como Daryl los miraba embobado y Rick no pudo, sino parar a pensar que, si alguien le hubiera dicho que el gruñón de Daryl Dixon iba a acabar con la inofensiva ama de casa cinco años después, convertidos en pareja, en los salvadores de Alexandria y siendo papás del bebé con los ojos azules más increíbles que el había visto en mucho tiempo.


End file.
